


Saria's Birthday

by CowboyBrony



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBrony/pseuds/CowboyBrony





	Saria's Birthday

"Great Deku Tree, what should I do? Ive been saving my rupees for months and I can afford anything in the village, but I cant find anything good enough to give her as a gift. I wanted to get her a new ocarina, because hers broke a while ago, but the shop has been out of those since last winter!" Link wailed in despair. His best friend's birthday was coming up in five days and he still didn't have a gift.  
"Thou could possibly make her a gift, thou art quite crafty," the Great Deku Tree replied patiently and lovingly as ever. Link would visit the Deku tree as often as he could, so their bond was stronger than that of the other Kokori.  
"That's a good idea, but this has to be really special. I don't even know what material to use to make an ocarina," Link sighed, thinking he was defeated again.   
"I believe most doth use maple, or perhaps a nice cedar. But thou art correct, for this gift to be special thou mustn't use such conventional woods. I shalt bestow upon thee a bough of Deku wood, a peice of myself. Use it for thine gift," the wise, ancient tree answered.   
"Are you sure? That'd be great!" Link exclaimed, taking the branch and running back to his house to get busy, shouting a goodbye that was strained by the effort.

Saria was starting to worry about Link. There was now only three days until her birthday and he'd spent the majority of the previous two shut away in his home. He claimed he wasn't feeling well, and refused, almost desperately, when she insisted on helping him get better. Unbeknownst to her though, he was actually frantically working on her gift, an ocarina of Deku wood. The wood was harder than he anticipated, and carving it was proving extremely difficult. Another two days passed in the same manner, Saria stopping by periodically to check on his condition as he working ceaselessly on her surprise gift. But on the morning of the eve of the big day, he finally finished. It was an elegant, yet simple looking instrument, but the hue of the wood was positively gorgeous. It was a deep auburn, with rings of jet black covering it. Link was rushing out of his house to find Saria, and in his haste almost sent them both toppling from the balcony around his home.   
"Hey, I see someone's up and about," she giggled, and Link just bashfully nodded. They both descended the ladder, and Saria told Link what had been going on while he was incapacitated as he pretended to listen and they walked back to her house. "I have to get back inside, my family came to visit for my birthday today because they're going to be busy tomorrow. See you later I guess," she said and gave him a hug. Her twin cousins snuck out of the house and on either side of her as they hugged and asked her simultaneously, "Hey Saria who's your boyfriend!"  
She broke the hug, turning beet red and said back, sort of snappy, "We're just friends. Why are you two out here anyway?" They just giggled, and Link decided that was his cue to go. "Hey, Saria," he said before he left, "you think you can meet me at midnight at the usual spot? I have a surprise for you." Before she could answer, the twins shouted back, "It's a date!" and broke into another fit of giggles. "Yes, that should work, and it isn't a date you two," Saria yelled over the raucous laughter. "You sure about that?" Link said with a wink and ran off, the red returning to Saria's face. 

At about eleven fifty Saria walked into the Sacred Meadow where she and Link always met. He was sitting on the stump, his back to her, swaying back and forth as if there were music playing. "Hey," she said softly, reluctant to upset the serene silence. He turned to her with a friendly smile, and replied with the same tone, "Hey, you ready for the surprise?" She just nodded back, the anticipation of having to wait all day. He reached down next to the stump to pick up a cute little box, colored soft blue with lavender ribbons. Sarian held her breath as she opened it, absolutely clueless as to what could be inside. She reached her hand in and it emerged holding the most beautiful little ocarina she'd ever seen. "Oh, Link, it's gorgeous," she exclaimed, holding it very delicately as if her slightest touch would shatter it. "Im glad you like it, I carved it myself. Go ahead and play something," he responded. She nodded excitedly and played every melody she could think of, and even a few she thought of on the spot, as they lay in the grass side by side until the sun started to find their private meadow. "So, was this a date then?" Saria asked after a particularly romantic tune. Link's brow furrowed as if he had to really concentrate, but after a while he spoke. "Well customarily that's decided before the occasion, but I guess I messed that one up. So that would make it up to be decided now, and," he paused for a moment so his hand could find hers, and turned his head to face her, "if it's an option, I would very much like to say yes." And his bashful smile from the previous morning found it's way back to his face. Saria, made to blush for the third time in less than twenty-four hours, put her arms around him and pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest before saying back, "I think I'd like that as well. Does this mean I can't chide my cousins for calling you my boyfriend anymore though?" Link couldn't help himself from laughing at that, barely managing to get out, "I suppose not. It's quite the shame." Saria giggled in return, and they lay there for a while longer before returning to the village hand in hand for Saria's big day.


End file.
